Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog, also known by his real name Maurice, is the main protagonist of the Sonic franchise and both the Demonic Saga and Blood Ruby Saga in the Demonic Era and Darkened Spirits timelines created by SFG1235Deviantart/AnthoTheHedgehog. He appears as the titular main protagonist of both Sonic.exe Demonic Era and Darkened Spirits. In both series, Sonic acts like his main counterpart in the Sonic games, Sonic is a member of the Freedom Fighters in which they reside in the Great Forest on Mobius. He is the best friends of Miles "Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Sally Acorn. His arch-enemy is Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik. In Demonic Origins, Sonic gets captured by Demic (who later becomes Executior) in Green Hill and is sent to a laboratory, he later comes across Demic again who reveals to be Fleetway in a different form to get his revenge. He corrupts Sonic making him have black eyes with white pupils and sends Sonic to The Void. It's currently unknown what would happen to Sonic in the rest of Demonic Era, but it's possible that Sonic would stay in The Void until the finale. History Origins In the canon, its unknown what his official backstory was in the games and there have been different stories in the comics, however in SFG1235's headcanon, Sonic's story is a bit different. In SFG's headcanon, Sonic the Hedgehog was born in Christmas Island along with Sonia and Manic, before the Sonic we all knew and love his was named Maurice Olgilvie The Hedgehog and was as a brown hedgehog. During when Maurice was a baby he and his family meet Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik (who came to Mobius after a freak accident with the Chaos Emeralds back on Earth) and sense then has grew up with him and had a son-uncle relationship. But one day, Robotnik made a new invention called "Power Sneakers" and wanted to test it on Maurice due to him claiming he's the world's fastest hedgehog. When testing the Power Sneakers for the first time, Maurice was put on a giant treadmill and used the machine to learn how to run faster. However Maurice he managed to run faster than the speed of sound. Resulting in a sonic boom shattering the treadmill, but also fused his spines and transformed him into his famous blue form. With this Maurice tests his new abilities with Robotnik becoming shocked but also scared thinking about Maurice's family's and the King's reaction but it was too late as King Acorn walks in and notices whats happened after he and a bunch of Mobians heard the sound of the sonic boom. With this he takes Maurice away back to his family and was about to punish Robotnik before escaping in his Eggmobile, with this Maurice never saw Robotnik again. After the incident, Maurice became depressed after what happened and begins having nightmares of Robotnik and even people hating and killing him over new color, but luckily his friends and family were there to support him but he didn't like his new color until Sally Acorn tells Maurice that she likes his new color and though of a new nickname for him called "Sonic" due to the "Sonic boom" that happened, with that Maurice began to like the name "Sonic" and thus the name everyone recognizes is born. Classic Era (W.I.P) Sonic the Hedgehog/SEGASonic The Hedgehog Two years (1991) after Maurice got the name Sonic, he began to have a new appearance and personality wise acting like he's the cool and popular kid but he's just a average mobian hedgehog. However one day Flicky's and Mobians from South Island came to Christmas Island and told everyone about seeing robots called Badniks take over the land. With this Sonic wanted to check it out but his parents and friends said it was too dangerous sense Sonic was "just a kid" at the time, peeved Sonic walks away and wants to see South Island sense he's never left Christmas Island before. With this he takes the Tornado (which was his uncle's plane but taught Sonic how to use it and would become his in the future) and heads to South Island as he land in Green Hill Zone he notices the badniks in what the Flicky's and Mobians said but what shocked him was these were created by his uncle figure Dr. "Ivo" Robotnik and with this the events of Sonic the Hedgehog take place. After saving the inhabits of South Island from Robotnik and collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic is now considered a hero of South Island. As Sonic heads back to the Tornado and heads to South Island until he notices Robotnik heading to an island of his own called Eggman Island and decides to investigate as he lands he investigates and notices a armadillo and a flying squirrel running away, Sonic decides to check what's up until they both get captured by Robotnik. With this Sonic, Ray and Mighty team up to escape the island, as the trio must survive the various hazards of the island and reach Eggman's Tower leading to SegaSonic The Hedgehog. After they escape the destruction of Eggman's Tower (which Sonic now calls him 50/50) and thanks Mighty and Ray for there help, with this Sonic gets back on the Tornado and heads back to Christmas Island. When he arrives everyone has heard about his adventures though South Island thanks to the inhabits there and praised Sonic for his brave heroic actions. Sonic.exe: Demonic Era In Darkened Origins, it starts with Sonic running around Green Hill until he sees about ten small animals running away, frightened. A Flicky gives Sonic a newspaper about a murder in Green Hill and Sonic decides to investigate. As Sonic investigates he notices that everything seems destroyed and lifeless and notices dead animals and broken badniks. He stops and notices another Sonic who is eating a bird Flicky, as Sonic sees this he runs away due to a voice in his head told him to run but the fake Sonic notices Sonic and chases him until Sonic kicked the fake Sonic and he disappeared with black smoke, he wonders if he got him until the fake Sonic captures him and teleport him to a laboratory. As Sonic explores he sees disturbing things including the iconic Meltings, until he sees clones of him and his friends and with this he finally meets the faker who reveals to be Demic and tells him he's Fleetway which shocks him and tries to run away but couldn't due to Demic's power, he then corrupts/enslaves Sonic making him have black eyes with white pupils and sends Sonic to The Void. With this, Sonic is trapped in The Void forever, and remains sad and depressed that he is trapped by the likes of Executior. Sonic.exe: Darkened Spirits Good Ending (WIP) In Darkened Spirits, it start off with Sonic traversing through Green Hill Zone looking for animal capsules. When he finds the last one he calls Tails and plans on heading back before Tails gets a strange signal on his radar, thinking it's another capsule Sonic heads to Emerald Hill Zone and tries to find it, but has no luck and eventually stops. Exrath then jumps down from the trees with a red ruby above him as Sonic questions who he is. Sonic threatens Exrath before he tells Sonic he's about to die, using the ruby to teleport him to another dimension while he assumes his shape. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mobians Category:Demonic Era Category:Demonic Saga Category:Darkened Spirits Category:Blood Ruby Saga